A Night of Nights
by AllyraMortlock
Summary: Always remember. Drinking with an already drunk friend is not always the best of ideas...
1. The Night Begins

I do not own Log Horizon or any of the characters used in this story. Furthermore

this is an M rated fic with straight up smut warming up on chapter 2 and a citrus salad

in chapter 3. The standard and rather adorable Shiroe/Akatsuki will be featured.

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH!

* * *

A door burst open, scaring poor Shiroe out of his skin. A thick black ink mark blatantly informs him that the document for the round table will have to be re-written after his rude intruder departs. Looking up from his work he spots the cheerful face of Naotsugu. Noting the way his friend staggered across the room, and the unusually red face he scans his friend from head to toe. His eyes narrowing at the sight of a carrying crate normally reserved for milk bottles.

"Ssshiroe!" Naotsugu slurs out. "Haf a drink wif me! E'ery un elsse passs'd out!"

"Not right now Naotsugu. I have work to do. And I think you've had enough." the dark hair man murmurs as he dismisses the invitation. He hardly ever drank before the apocalypse and drinking with an already drunk friend just didn't sound like a good idea...

"Aw come on man. You wurk to much 'nyway." Naotsugu cheesed as he nearly met his goal of the chair in front of Shiroe's desk. Preparing for the worst, an almost tidy stack of papers got shifted from the desk top inside a drawer.

"Naotsugu..." Shiroe started another protest but was cut short but a very heavy thud as his friend missed the chair and landed chest first on the desk.

"you hol'n back 'gain man. Tha kidss are gone train'n. Cheiv's ssstay'n wif Rer...Ruh...Ro..." The drunk stumbles horribly for the name.

"Roderick" Shiroe supplies, his patience thin but he is highly amused by his friends speech pattern.

"Yea! Cheiv's at hisss place. 'n Ak..at..tssssssuki in sssome durk alley er sumfin. Nun'll know." Naotsugu levels him with the hardest stare he can muster. Then his face contorts, an ominous gurgle sounds, and a window rattling belch barrels forth from a gaping cross eyed face.

Laughing at the punctuation Shiroe thinks about the points made. It was true the young team of adventurers had gone to train near the outskirts of the city and were not due back for another three days. It was also true that Nyanta had gone to Roderick's guild house to catch up on old times. That only left one suspicion in his mind. Bracing his hands on the desk he tilted his chair backwards to look under his desk. Nope. No Akatsuki. Righting his chair he stood and made his way to the door. An objecting Naotsugu tried to heave himself off the desk to find Shiroe had closed the door. With a winning grin sprawling across his face he slides to the ground, placing the crate on the floor.

Returning to the desk, Shiroe sat next to his soon to be partner in crime and reached for a bottle. It appeared Naotsugu had somehow acquired a case of the finest tasting, and reportedly the most alcoholic cherry sake in Akiabara. Raising his bottle in a toast Shiroe almost immediately regretted agreeing, but took comfort in the fact that no one was around to see his shame except the one man who saw his actual face.


	2. The Night Continues

I used this as a reference for the structure of the guild house. I don't own it nor am I promoting it for anything other than reference matterial. one must state sources when research is done!

log-horizon dot wiki a dotc om ( w!k! / Log_Horizon_(Guild)

* * *

Perched high within the branches of the tree growing from the guild building Akatsuki could see the majority of the roadways surrounding her home. Scanning the surrounding area, she saw no imposing threats. Not like she ever really expected any when she made her duty rounds, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She wasn't sure she would be able to forgive herself if a potential threat walked through the front door.

"_Threats aren't always physical." _The assassin reminded herself. Distractions to her lords work were her main concern. "_Marielle's visits at night to ask about the children always seemed to set him back. A lost child wandering its way into the guild hall." _While it didn't happen often, she was sure her lord would put down his quill to help it find its way home._ "And lets not forget Master Nyanta returning home with a bag of groceries. Yes, a threat disguised as a blessing. All that wonderful food..." _Her mouth began to water at the thought of Chief's cooking. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "_Yes, the most horrible threat. Eating all that wonderful food could send my lord into a food coma. He wont be able to get anything accomplished in that state."_

As Akatsuki kept a watchful eye over the surrounding area she caught a glimpse of something shiny. Rolling her eyes in disgust she watched as a very drunk Naotsugu stumbled his way to the front door.

"_He is too drunk to be a problem."_ She thought to herself. She laughed internally as he kept missing the first step to the doorway. Deciding to make sure nothing was going to happen she used sneak and silent step to follow him inside. After following him through the entryway which to her seemed to take forever, she watched him study the stairs hard. Her amusement turned to disapproval as she watched him clutch something rectangular to his chest as he crawled up the stairs on all fours like a dog.

"M_ilk?" _She thought to herself. With how long it took him to get up the large stairway she concluded that there was no way he would make it to Shiroe's study. If he even had the thought capacity in that state to deduce that was where the enchanter was. Displeased with the condition of her guild-mate she returned to her post in the tree to resume her nightly watch.

After yet another uneventful night Akatsuki decided her work was done. She had had enough watching adventurers pass under her watchful gaze. Enough of the late night couples strolling and singles catcalling attractive women. Enough birds trying to poop on her shoulder. Collecting the shuriken she threw at one such night bird from the tree bark she made her way indoors. It had been hours since her drunken compatriot had made his way inside and no serious commotion had been made. Stopping short she realized the lack of commotion unnerved her a little so she scanned each floor as she made her way upstairs, looking for anything unusual. After a full pass she noticed something chilling. The only light on was within her lords study, on the second floor, and Naotsugu was no where to be found. A sinking feeling filled her as she made her way full speed.

Quietly pushing open the door her heart sank even further. There sprawled out of the floor before the desk were two figures and six bottles of which she had assumed were milk. Silently entering the room she approached a stray bottle that had rolled towards the door. Kneeling down she didn't have to pick it up to deduce what the contents had truly been.

"_Sake!" _She exclaimed mentally. Her eyes immediately found their way to her prostrated lord. "_He got my lord drunk! This is all my fault. If only I had confiscated the bottles..." _Silently berating herself for her incompetence she crept closer to the apparently passed out Shiroe. Kneeling beside his head she righted his glasses while promising herself a thorough punting of the pantie warrior.

The subtle shift of something on his face caused Shiroe to stir. His eyes slowly drifted open to reveal a female face glaring death at something.

"A..katsuki?" he murmured. The heavy alcohol consumption had made his voice rougher, and a little deeper as he kept it low. The face looked down at him, changing drastically from murderous intent to instant concern. He tried to sit up and felt the soft pressure of tiny hands on his shoulders assisting him.

"Are you alright mi-lord?" Akatsuki asked, her voice quiet in case he had a headache.

"Mmm." Was the reply she got. "How many of these did you drink mi-lord?" she asked after getting a lackluster response.

"Um...Maybe two? Three?" Shiroe drawled. He wasn't so drunk that his speech slurred but he definitely felt the heat from that alcohol. And he felt every movement of his body. His lips tingling. His clothing too rough for his skin. His lungs exhaling, and inhaling. His analytical mind focused on the breathing part for a moment. He smelled the overpowering cherry from the sake, his pungent friend in armor, and...tea leaves?

"I'm sorry my lord. I allowed him to enter in that state. I should have kept him away from you." The tiny woman murmured. Bowing her head she felt a hand slide across the top of her head. The fingers going underneath her ponytail and tilting her head upright again.

"It's alright, I needed a break anyway." The half-alv consoled. He marveled at how soft her hair was. He always enjoyed patting her head as a show of praise. Their height difference and general shyness tended to get in the way of any other physical forms of gratitude. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like her normal hair style tonight. Maybe it was the frequency of which he saw it. Continuing to slide his hand along the curve of her skull he pulled the tiny leather band from its place, allowing the raven colored silk to fall freely around her. Upon seeing her startled face, Shiroe smiled and offered a simple, " I like it better this way." as means of explanation.

Surprised by the action Akatsuki's face gradually adopted a slight pink along her cheekbone.

"Mi-lord?" Chuckling at her single word question, Shiroe removed his hand from her personal space and leaned his head back against the solid wood of his desk. "Perhaps I had a bit too much, I apologize. Will you help me to my room?"

With a nod, and a slight insecurity about taking a drunk man to his room, even if he was her lord, she assisted Shiroe rise from the floor. He was only slightly unsteady on his feet but he knew as soon as her hands were on him again that his judgment was seriously impaired. The slow steps taken to the adjoining room increased the sensation to his lower extremities. ALL of them. Allowing himself to be guided by his other most trusted friend to his bedroom his mind began focusing on other, more pressing matters. That scent of tea leaves. The warmth her hands brought to his over stimulated body. Looking down for a moment he frowned. While he liked her under his arm like that her being off to the side a little bothered him. He wanted her closer. And why was the collar of her shirt so high?! And with so many damn buttons. When they stopped moving he looked forward again and was greeted by the pale wood door leading to his sleeping chambers. He lifted his hand to turn the nob, hoping her arms wouldn't leave his waste.

Going through the doorway was tough. Not due to Shiroe's intoxication, but the fact that he wouldn't turn sideways to allow her to guide him through. Puzzled by this odd action Akatsuki had no choice but to press herself flush against him. She was so focused on getting him into the other room she didn't bother looking up, so she missed the dark smile spreading across her lord's face, or the sheen his glasses adopted. Once through the entryway she noticed, when she tried to re-open the little bit of space between them, that the arm holding onto her was not allowing any of it. Brushing off the growing unease she maintained course, leading him to his bed.

Easing down onto the soft mattress Shiroe took a moment to gather his alcohol riddled logic for a moment. He looked up to Akatsuki and took stock of not only her very long hair, but also the large eyes looking back at him, her slight blush from earlier remained, staining her porcelain complexion. The soft coloring of her skin in contrast to her dark garb. With deliberate slowness he removed his glasses.

"Are you alright Mi-lord?" The ninja asked, worried when the bespectacled man removed his eye ware. He never took his glasses off.

"No, Akatsuki. I'm afraid I've mad some very poor decisions tonight." He tilted his head down, shielding his face from view.

"Shu-Kun?" Her voice filled with worry.

Shiroe reached out and took hold of the extra fabric of her pants. Ignoring the purple eyes growing wide before him he gently pulled her to stand at the edge of the bed, between his knees, and slowly drug his gaze up her slender frame to settle on her now rose colored face. With the words of his old comrades ringing through his mind , "_You hold back too much!" _he raised his other hand and traced her jaw from the corner of her eye, down her cheek to under her nose, across her lips, down her neck shrouded by her high collar, between her small breasts to rest his palm on her stomach. Feeling her abdomen shudder under his touch invigorated him, but reminded him that she probably had as much experience in this department as he did. And that was none. Resting his forehead against her stomach he took a deep breath, pulling her scent deep inside his body. It seemed to reach his soul, re-affirming that this was a bad decision, and he was probably going to regret it in the morning, but he decided to push forward anyway...

Looking up from his vantage point he made eye contact with her. Marveling at the many colors of red she was turning he moved the previously traveling hand to her waist. She bit her lip but did not move away. She made no objection, no sound of any kind and simply stared at him. Taking this silent que he released her pants, moving his hand down her thigh to hook behind her knee and drug it over his into a partial straddling position.

At this movement Akatsuki closed her eyes but again she made no attempt to remove herself. She barely noticed when he did the same motion to her other leg, his hand straying from her hip across her butt to hook behind her other knee, putting her squarely in his lap. All that went through her head, was the memory of all her years of yearning for someone to recognize her as a woman. Not a child. And here was a man she respected, an attractive intelligent man, a man she swore to follow to the edges of the earth, pulling her into his lap. While he was drunk she couldn't help but hope she would be able to follow through with his desires. They were pretty obvious after all. And the only previous experience she had was a middle school boy confessing to her and having to break the news to him that she was much older despite her height and it wouldn't work out. In order to show her willingness she opened her mouth slightly. Words seemed to escape her like they usually do so she settled for resting her hands against his chest.

Pleased with the action Shiroe smiled. It wasn't his normal understanding kind smile, nor was it the smile he wore when plotting some grand scheme. It was a lustful smile. A victorious smile that his chosen target had accepted him. Placing his hands again on her waist he tilted his head forward to take Akatsuki's pale pink lips into his own. She responded slowly as they gradually learned each others rhythm to kissing.

As soon as they had built a good pace a disgruntled moan came from the study. Startled Akatsuki whipped around from her seated position to look through the door. Naotsugu had begun to wake up. Cursing his friend, and in the minds of the intimate couple the cause of the situation, Shiroe was filled with a temporary rage at being interrupted. With him mind on more, fulfilling tasks, he grabbed the closest substantial thing within arms reach to throw at the door. Akatsuki ignored the fact that one of her shoes had been confiscated for such a menial task. She was relieved to see a solid hit cause the door to slowly drift shut. Returning her gaze to her lord he wasted no time in pulling her back into another kiss. This one more intent on the exploration of her mouth than the texture of her lips.

* * *

Authors Note:

Ok so this is the first time I'm actually publishing anything. I'm sorry if I get hung up in the details. Its a fault of mine and I know I started with a lame, man gets drunk thing but really its gonna take something like an act of god for those two to get anywhere.

And I know she seems more insecure here than in the anime. I'm working with the layout they gave her in the LN where shes filled with more insecurities than you can stick a shake at. If you can make it through the useless detailing the fun part will be posted soon I promise. I'm big on quality and after 4 am things start to get shoddy.

Ally.


	3. Oh My

Cherry Lemonade anyone? Yes I know just vanilla missionary but hey, they don't know any better ;p

* * *

Shiroe's eyes drifted shut. His lips hot and tongue wet as he slowly explored Akatsuki's mouth. He could taste the tea she drank throughout the day and the overpowering cherry from his encounter before her arrival. Her kiss was soft and pliant, almost yielding. He pulled her hips higher on his thighs trying to bring her closer to him silently cursing the length of his legs. Feeling the movement Akatsuki slid her hands up his chest, over his shoulders to bury one in his hair, the other draped between his shoulders. Unsure of her next move she curled her pelvis forward a bit in slow grinding motion and felt a soft...something underneath her. She also noticed it felt good. Deciding to continue this she gradually increased speed causing her lord to take a deep heavy breath. His tongue retracted from her mouth, but was quickly replaced by teeth pulling her on bottom lip. The mound hardened beneath her as she continued her movements. She wasn't quite sure why but the thought of him hardening beneath her excited her. As she continued her rocking motion she felt a hand undo the first button of her collar. He seemed to be having difficulties.

Halting all other activities and her face away from his she looked him in the eyes. Her fingers deftly undoing the buttons of her top, revealing smooth pale skin. Not wasting the opportunity he slipped his hands inside the fabric, the tops of his hands grazing the bottom of her tiny breasts. Wrapping his fingers around her petite ribcage he lowered his face to nibble her slender neck, tracing a string of kisses and bites down her throat to her collarbone. Akatsuki tilted her head back to allow easier access. Her hair rippling behind her with the movement. Spreading his hands outward and back the garment was released from the confines of her belted pants and slid away from her shoulders. Shifting her arm position she allowed the shirt to fall to the ground before tugging at Shiroe's brown turtleneck. Taking the silent request he removed his hands from her and lifted the shirt over his head, reveal a smooth and toned body. He wasn't a tank so naturally he didn't have a huge rock hard body, but that didn't mean other aspects of him weren't.

As they both felt the slight chill in the air they pressed their bodies close together. With her breasts firmly against his chest he decided he'd had enough of their current position. His arms tight around her he lifted them slightly and turned, planting his ninja on her back. Startled her eyes grew large again. The seriousness of the situation dawned on her. She had never had sex before and here she was just giving away her virginity. He hadn't even taken her out to dinner first! Then she watched as he not only pushed her further up the bed, but he lowered his head and took one of her buds into his mouth. The warmth against her chilled flesh made her gasp and grip his hair. Hearing her gasp he gently suckled on her nipple, pulling her firming nub into his mouth to roll it softly between his teeth. In an attempt to remain quiet she bit her lip; her moan seemed to resonate through her body. With such enticing sounds emanating from his delicate little sparrow Shiroe's hands began wandering again. One made its way down to slip her remaining shoe from it's proper place. The other unfastened her belt.

Undoing a belt from this direction was new to him, but he figured it out. Loosening the only thing holding her oversized pants up Shiroe wasted no time. He slid her pants down her thighs, revealing a simple pair of black panties. No frill, no ruffles. Just a black piece of cloth with a suspicious damp spot. Removing his mouth he pulled himself to lay atop her. Akatsuki was getting nervous. Her body began to tremor slightly. He took a moment to look at her face. He thought he had done a decent job of hiding his nervousness as well, but his alcohol induced buzz was starting to fade, leaving him in the reality of a beautiful, mostly naked, and inexperienced woman beneath him. He lowered his face to hers again, this time his kiss was gentle and reassuring. His hand however was anything but reassuring. Slowly he slipped his long fingers into her panties. He could tell she was wet. It was hard to miss the soggy panties, but as his index finger circled her clit he could feel exactly how wet she was. The diminutive assassin shuddered beneath his touch. This was so new! Her nerves were disappearing. Kissing him back she moaned against his lips egging him on. She wanted more. So much more.

Shiroe enjoyed touching her. He enjoyed feeling her squirm with the touch of only a simple fingertip on one spot, but he also wanted more. He didn't want her to scream his name, but he wanted to see her panting, covered in sweat. Breaking the kiss he started a new trail down her body. This one with a destination in mind. His tongue left a trail as he licked down her soft stomach. Coming to her under ware line he paused for a moment, made eye contact with her again and removed them from the last covered portion of her body. With such a dedicated woman completely naked before him, Shiroe felt any hesitation he had felt disappear, leaving in its wake a feeling of empowerment. A carnal knowledge of what he wanted and an intense pressure in his own pants that was beginning to become uncomfortable. He lower his mouth to her now exposed opening. He exhaled over her clit, causing her thighs to quiver around him. Deciding they were just too close together he gently spread them a little. Taking the small bundle of nerves into his mouth he heard Akatsuki gasp loudly. With a quick glance up he found her eyes transfixed on him, watching every movement. Her hands gripping the blankets tightly. Closing his eyes he sucked hard. His fingers running up along her thighs to rest just centimeters from her opening. Again making eye contact he continued suckling as he gently eased a single finger into her. He could feel how wet she was. How hot she was.

Akatsuki shut her eyes tight as she felt him probing her. Without meaning to she thrust her hips upward. She needed more. One just wasn't enough. "Shu-kun..." she murmured. She felt his finger rubbing her insides. He looked up at his name. He saw her with her eyes closed, her hair fanned out underneath her and her heavy breathing. It wasn't enough. He couldn't do it yet. He raised himself again to meet her lips. With his fingers remaining within her body it caused his palm to put pressure on her clit. She couldn't kiss him back. Her mouth hung open as he stroked her soul. She could feel pressure rising from what seemed like her toes. As they started to curl her body shuddered. Every nerve seemed to fire all at once. Her hips thrusting with his fingers, the rocking of his palm. It was too much. Shiroe felt a flood of fluid spilling over his fingers. He had made her cum. She opened her eyes to look at him, completely out of breath. Reaching up to him she kissing him as best she could. She knew it was her turn.

With one hand buried in his hair she reached down with her other. A simple fly and a very solid bulge made contact with her fingertips. Licking Shiroe's lips Akatsuki popped the fly quickly and slid the zipper down. She felt him remove his hand from her and grab her waste, rolling them over. With her head still a bit fuzzy she made no romantic descent. She crawled down his legs. Popping off his shoes she grabbed both his pant's waste band and the top of his briefs. In one movement she pulled them both down, allowing his hard member its freedom. Her eyes grew at the sight of the long hard member aching for attention. Shiroe hissed as his constraints were removed and cold air hit his throbbing member. He watched as Akatsuki marveled at him and was slightly embarrassed when it twitched. Taking this as impatience she grabbed it with a tiny hand and kissed the tip. Extending her tongue she began to lick it, as if it was a lollypop. She couldn't understand all the rumors of it tasting a certain way. It just tasted like flesh. Running her tongue from the tip she heard a muffled groan as she made her way down the shaft. She began making paces, up and down. She watched as her lord closed his eyes. His breathing was becoming labored so when she returned to the top she took his dick within her mouth.

Shiroe gasped loudly at the change. He had been enveloped in her hot mouth. His eyes shot open and watched as she bobbed her head. He couldn't help it when his hips thrust with her movements. It just felt so good. The rough texture of her tongue against the sensitive flesh. The pressure of her hand holding the shaft. He gripped the blankets beneath him tightly. She increased her pace when she felt him respond. It was going further and further down her throat. She knew she couldn't fit all of him so she pumped her hand in time. Shiroe felt a rush come over him. He couldn't let her continue. He didn't want to cum in her mouth. He wanted to release inside her. Grabbing the back of her head he stopped her motions. As she looked up at him confused she allowed herself to be pulled back up his lean body. As he kissed her again he rolled them back onto her back. He placed his knees between her thighs and spread her until he fit comfortably. Withdrawing from the kiss he looked at her. He could see her eyes cloud with unease again. He had heard rumors of a woman's first penetration being painful.

"Akatsuki." He whispered. His voice low and gravelly with his desire, "Do you want to stop? I'm not sure if I'll be able to after we start..."

Akatsuki shook her head, "I will be alright Shu-kun." was her simple breathy response.

"Shiroe." He replied, lowering himself onto his forearms so he hovered slightly above her, his member resting against her opening.

"Shiroe." She whispered.

As he slowly slid into her sopping wet pussy he groaned loudly. His eyes rolling back. Akatsuki was prepared for an earth shattering pain as he pushed past her innocence, but all she felt was a slight tug and a minor sting as he lodged himself deep inside. The feeling of being completely full overwhelmed her. He withdrew back to the tip and pushed inside again, pleased that she wasn't begging him to stop.

He buried himself to the hilt, savoring every sweet moment. Again he with drew. On the third time he drove in hard, causing her eyes to widen and her hips thrust up to meet him. Again and again he drove into her. His pace fast and hard. He couldn't control himself. He need more. Her laborious breathing every time he entered spurred him on. He laid on top of her, mouth hovering over hers. As he inhaled her breath he felt over stimulated. He felt his blood rush. Suddenly her hands were in his hair and she crushed her mouth to his. He felt her whole body vibrate as she moaned loudly into his mouth. Her walls constricted around him and her heels pressed into his ass holding him firmly in place. It was too much, he felt his balls tighten as her walls tugged on his flesh. Determined for more friction he used what little wiggle room was left to pump himself frantic within her orgasming form. As her fluid rushed around him he came. His vision blurring with the impact it had on his nervous system. As the remnants of their climaxes faded he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. Their breathing slowed. As the moonlight streamed into the room he looked over and saw she was starting to doze off.

"Go_d help me, I hope the morning isn't awkward."_ Shiroe thought to himself as he held his sparrow tightly to his side and drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of the door a still drunk Naotsugu, with his head lent against the door tried and failed to ignore the obvious rocking of the furniture in restricted room. Chuckling to himself he raised an empty bottle in toast to the night.

"Shiroe finally got laid everybody! And I bet her panties were white as snow!" Naotsugu announced to no one in particular. In his delirious state he noticed, however, a sudden thud against his back support and a sharp something pricking the back of his head. Turning to look he saw the business end of a familiar kunai greeting him. "How the hell?!" he exclaimed before laughing and after levering himself from the floor, bumbled his was to his own room at the end of the hall.

* * *

Yata! Shiroe finally got laid by someone other than Krusty! I hope everyone enjoyed this. Isle 3 has a special on kleenex incase anyone ran out lol. Reviews are always welcome as I don't normally write hentai and I look forward to anything anyone has to say. Even negitive reviews and anger as their a sign that you took the time to read my late night musings ^^ and who knows. Maybe they'll get creative next time ;p

Ally


	4. The Morning After

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this. This is the last portion of the night because well...Its only a night right? I intend to start a somewhat respectable *** cough* **story in a few weeks once I get a plan figured out for it. But unless you die, when you fall asleep you eventually wake up right?

* * *

The sunlight peeked in through the window, almost like it was early for its appointment. Akatsuki flung an arm over her eyes. This was odd for her. Her bed wasn't in front of her window so she never had this issue. Unsatisfied with her positioning she rolled over, promising herself a few more minutes before making her first round of duty.

Shiroe felt daggers pierce his eyes before even opening the lids. He knew today was going to be a bad day. Something in his gut told him he should have continued rejecting Naotsugu's invitation to drink. He also noticed a sharp draft and...why were his nethers sticky? He hadn't wet the bed since he was five. As he gathered his strength to peek into a bleak, hungover world he felt the solid impact of something against his chest. Dreading what he was going to see; he opened his groggy eyes to meet a beat with...purple hair? And are those purple eyes? _"Oh shit..."_

Akatsuki looked like a deer caught in headlights. She was sure she had dreamed last night. She tried convincing herself it was overexposure to certain perverted, armored buffoon. She could feel her face change from beat red, to scarlet, to settle into a painful burgundy. As she stared at Shiroe's face she watched a similar reaction. His settled into a muddled shade of crimson.

He tried to figure out what was going on. "_OK think Kei_._ This is a mess. You don't do this. Neither does she. There must be a logical explanation." _Shiroe struggled within himself to find a way out. It wasn't what it seemed, but the uncomfortable saturation of his lower half expelled any excuse he could come up with. Then it seemed the morning wasn't done with it's evil games. "_No. No. No. Don't do this to me. I don't deserve this. Not morning wood. Please God. Not now..." _He prayed desperately, his eyebrows knitting together. "_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't!" _his mind screamed, he just couldn't get the words to come out.

For the first time since their reunion after the apocalypse, Akatsuki ignored a direct order from her lord. Even if it went unspoken. Her head tilted towards the end of the bed saw his morning erection. Her mind blacked out and she shielded her face with her bangs. Unable to think she executed the only appropriate reaction. She wasn't sure what skill she used but she fled from the room. Sitting up with a groan Shiroe cradled his throbbing head between his palms. He was right. Today was going to suck, but how was he going to face her again? Could he smooth things out before the kids returned. Oh god what if Chief was here already?!

"_OK. First things first. I need a shower. A cold one. Shouldn't be a problem its still early. Next finish the paperwork for the table. Maybe I will avoid breakfast this morning. Yes, I'll just have some travel rations in my office. She should have a proper breakfast. She probably wouldn't eat if I was there." _Glancing around he saw in her hasty retreat she had left her armor behind, along with some under things he would be murdered for if they were found in his room. He blanched at the thought of facing her and returning them. Deciding he would deal with that when he got to it he slid into his pants, leaving the fly open and covered himself with his shirt from the previous night. Feeling as sturdy as he could in the current circumstances he exited his room, scooping his glasses from the floor as he went to face the walk of shame to the bathroom for that promised freezing shower.


End file.
